


Mission Complete

by xcacelas



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 14:23:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6119167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xcacelas/pseuds/xcacelas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wendy and Chelia go on their first mission together since Wendy joined Lamia Scale. Someone help poor Lyon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mission Complete

**Author's Note:**

> There are some spoilers from the manga so be careful.

The old woman turned and smiled, a broad smirk on her face. Ooba Babasaama placed her hand on her hips and lifted up her chin, scrutinizing the two girls in front of her. 

“Can you two handle this job?” she said, her brow rising up against her forehead, almost reaching her hairline. Seriously, how did she do that?

“Can too, Bababsaama!” Chelia said while raising her arm in a salute. She clicked her heels together with Wendy following suit. Carla shook her head, her tail wagging along in unison.

Wendy hid her giggles behind her hand.

Babasaama’s brows twitched. She let out a long sigh and held up the job sheet which Chelia snatched it away before she had a moment to speak.

She grinded her teeth, “The job requires for you to-“

“I know,” Chelia interrupted. “To deliver the magic tiara!”

“…The diadem.”

“The diadem,” Wendy and Chelia repeated.

“Now there might be some thieves trying to steal it so you must both-”

Babasaama couldn’t finish her sentence as Chelia grabbed Wendy’s hand and ran out the guild. Carla hesitated before zooming out and joining up with them. Babasaam’s yells went ignored and echoed within the guild.

“Ready, Wendy?”

“Aye,” Wendy chirped back in response. Carla shivered at her response, pushing the thought of an annoying blue cat out her head.

The crowd in the guild laughed together. It wasn’t often that the sky sisters went on jobs on their own. Lyon came in and approached Baasamma who was rubbing her temples.

“What’s wrong,” he asked.

“The girls… they left.”

Lyon looked out into the swinging door. He could see the two girls skipping along the field with the cat flying behind them. He crossed his arms and leaned against the bar. _Ah, Babasamma is too overprotective._

“They’ll be fine,” Lyon said. “They’re strong girls and the castle isn’t even that far.”

Babasaama smiled, the wrinkles under her eyes deepening, “I know they’ll be ok…” She started walking away, her hands swinging behind her back. “Because you’re going to follow them.”

Lyon choked on his spit and Toby harshly slapped him against the back.

* * *

It had been two months since Wendy and Carla joined Lamia Scale. After Fairy Tail was disbanded, neither Carla nor Wendy knew what to do. How could they suddenly say goodbye to their home?

Wendy had thought of Chelia and told Carla that she wanted to see her since she missed her dear friend. Carla wasted no time in encouraging Wendy for them to go find Chelia and perhaps join her guild. They felt bad about that, wondering if they were betraying Fairy Tail but decided to think about that after they arrived. So with that, they packed up their little bags and journeyed on to Lamia Scale. Carla flew them over and it took half a day for them to arrive. They ran into the guild, too excited to speak in complete sentences, looking for Chelia.

Except… Chelia wasn’t there. She hadn’t been there for days.

Ooba Babaasamma told them that when news of Fairy Tail had reached the guild, Chelia went with Lyon, practically dragging him by the collar, to go bring back Wendy and Carla. It was a rescue mission as Chelia had called it and she said that she wouldn’t return until Wendy and Carla were in their hands. Babaasamma swears that she heard Lyon cry that night but she and the guild wished them luck in the morning as they departed.

Lyon came three days after, with Chelia under his arm, after having found out that Wendy made it to Lamia Scale. He grumbled about how he had wasted his time and almost threw Chelia onto the ground before deciding to lower her down gently instead. Chelia’s toes barely touched the floor when she threw herself at Wendy and Carla, holding them in a tight hug, the three of them giggling and blushing.

* * *

Wendy smiled at the memory as she and Chelia walked hand in hand. Carla had given up flying and was walking behind them, her little paws making thumping noises against the grass.

 Lamia Scale was so fun now that they’ve joined. Carla was happy as well as she always joined along with the duo. They haven’t taken many job requests, spending their time instead in bakeries and playing near the lake. If it wasn’t for Carla’s lectures, they probably wouldn’t have gone on this one.

“How big do you think the castle is,” Chelia asked.

Wendy, who was counting her teeth, blinked up at Chelia. “I think-|

“I feel like it might have a big moat and some knights and… a dragon,” Chelia joked. Of course there weren’t any dragons but one could imagine.

At the word, dragon, Wendy’s ears grew hot and her insides churned. She didn’t want to let her mood drop, she didn’t want to disappoint Chelia but…

She loved Lamia Scale and being with Chelia but there were times where she thought of Fairy Tail and couldn’t stop the tears from forming in her eyes. She missed Lucy, she missed Erza, Juvia, Gajeel and everyone else. But most of all, she missed Natsu. She wished she could see him again.

Chelia felt the change in Wendy’s mood and she squeezed her hand. Wendy looked up, her eye glittering with tears.

 “It’s ok,” Chelia said.

Carla flew up near Wendy and hugged her head, “Don’t cry, Wendy.” Though Carla herself was whimpering.

Chelia would always hug her at these times like she did just now and let her cry on her shoulder. She wished she was enough for Wendy but some people weren’t meant to be replaced.

“I miss them,” Wendy said.

“I know.”

* * *

When they spotted the castle, they started running again, leaping in joy at times. Babaasamma worried for the girls but it hadn’t even taken them a full day to complete.

Suddenly, a group of men surrounded them. There were about six of them all dressed in baggy clothing and smelling of dirt. One of them, the one grinning at Chelia, was holding a small, brown sack. He seemed to be the leader and yelled for the men to attack and they all scurried forward.

They were thieves! They wanted the diadem!

Chelia and Wendy braced themselves for the incoming attack. Chelia charged at two thieves with a sky god dance, sending them flying into the sky. Wendy kicked a large, brutish man in the face after Carla held him down to which he whimpered and ended up with a bloody nose. Neither of them noticed the remaining thieves who kept tripping over frozen twigs or slipping on ice.

Lyon wiped the sweat from his brow. It wasn’t that he was tired from using magic, oh no. He just spent so much time hiding within bushes, jumping behind trees, and even forcing himself to dive into a giant mud puddle, which ruined his beautiful blue coat, by the way. Why did he always end up in these situations? He was a good man. He always completed his missions, helped his guild mates, payed his taxes, and even selflessly let go of Juvia. _For some reason, I really want to punch Gray right now._

Wendy and Chelia clasped their hands together and sent a sky dragon/god roar against them, their scream echoing in the fields.

With one last punch, the thieves went running off into different directions, screaming for their lives after they saw a giant ice tiger, behind Wendy and Chelia, baring its fangs at them.

Chelia and Wendy high-fived each other. Mission Complete! They chanted in unison of how their job is almost done since the castle was near. Even Carla was cheering.

Lyon didn’t have the heart to tell them that they forgot the diadem back at the guild.


End file.
